


Playful Wrestling

by JewyCenter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wrestling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki and Usagi are sitting around doing nothing. Until the goofy idea to rough it up comes into play.</p>
<p>(Don't you love my sucky summaries?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Why doesn't anyone create JR stories that I want to read... :'(

"... I'm bored," Misaki groaned. The two men were laying on Usagi's king sized bed in the dark. It was the beginning of summer break and there was absolutely nothing to do.

"Let's do something." Misaki spoke up once again after he didn't receive a response. Usagi looked over at the boy who's eyes were trailing over everything in the room. He pulled him tightly to his chest and whispered in his ear. 

"Well, I'm out of Mis-" the older man was cut off by a annoyed hiss from between his arms. He chuckled softly and stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with fun things to do. Then suddenly... It hit him. He smirked and slowly raised both hands, getting ready to attack.

When he saw that Misaki was ignorant to what was about to happen, he locked target and dove right in. Usagi's massive hands started to attack the younger boys stomach. Misaki burst into laughter, the boy kick and trashed trying to free himself of this torture.

People are naturally happy when they see others happy. Knowing this, Usagi started to laugh as well. Seeing his little lover laugh with such a big smile made his stomach turn with delight. 

Misaki's eyes started to spill tears from Usagi's actions, he couldn't handle it any more. When the man stopped to let him catch his breath, he fled from the bedroom into the hallway. Usagi followed and stayed right behind him.

Misaki suddenly jumped onto the man, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. The couple started to roll over each other, as if fighting for dominance. Misaki got on top and straddled Usagi. He started to punch his broad chest playfully as the man tried to wiggle out of the tight grasp.

Usagi was just fooling around though, he was at least x3 stronger than the boy. After he let Misaki have his fun, Usagi jumped up with force and pinned the boy against the wall.

"So you wanna wrestle, huh Misaki?" Usagi smirked.

Misaki giggled reaching for Usagi's stomach with wriggling fingers. The man fought back laughter as his young kitten playfully scratch at his torso. Misaki than pushed him, causing him to fall backwards onto the wooden floors beneath. 

Usagi's legs swung up quickly, causing him to accidentally kick Misaki in the groin. The boy tumbled down to the floor as well, moaning in pain.

"Fuck, Usagi-San!!" Misaki yelled as he rolled back and forth across the floor holding his junk with both hands.

"Hahah!! I'm so sorry, Misaki. Want me to kiss it?" Usagi practically roared with laughter on his back.

"We killed at least 10 minutes with sweet bonding time, until you fucking kicked me in the balls!" Misaki yelled in anger.

The both of them couldn't stay mad. They ended up laughing together in each other's embrace. Soon after, all you could hear was heavy breathing.

"I love you, Misaki." Usagi kissed his forehead. 

"... I like you too."


End file.
